Dinner party
by MelAnderson
Summary: A misfortune happens when Blaine tries to get closer to Kurt, because it's Sam who witnesses this – unintentionally –, because of a mistaking.


**Blaine and Kurt are together, but the others don't know about that.**

**A misfortune happens when Blaine tries to get closer to Kurt, because it's Sam who witnesses this – unintentionally –, because of amistaking.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry, Kurt, but I'm going to be a bit late. Give me 20 more minutes! – Blaine xx<em>

Kurt read the message and smiled. At another time he would have been sad, but now - that he still had to do more for the dinner -, he was glad that he had more time.

„Finn, can you please come down and help me?", Kurt yelled upstairs and seconds later he heard Finn running down the stairs.

„Tell me what to do", Finn said, clapping his hands together, ready for work.

Kurt was in the kitchen and wore an apron to protect his outfit. „Can you please set the table in the living room and turn the music on?"

„No problem!" Finn took some plates, drinking glasses and cutlery and went into the next room. „Any particular music wish, Kurt?"

„There is a CD in the player, I think that one's fine", Kurt answered and opened the oven. A smell of baked potatoes and cheese filled the room and Kurt was happy that his meal turned out great, and wasn't a disaster like the meal he had made two weeks ago for Burt and Carol.

„And thank you, Finn, for making dad and Carol leave tonight, so that we have the house for ourselves!", Kurt said while he cut vegetables into small pieces.

„No big deal, Kurt, I also need a free evening. You know that Sam and Puck are coming over, right?"

Kurt put the vegetables into a big bowl with the potatoes. „Of course, Finn, that's why I've made an extra big portion!"

The bell door rang and Finn went to the corridor, sliding on his feet.

„Hey, dude!", Sam said smiling and went into the house.

„Hey, Sam! Hey, Puck!", Finn added and let Puck in.

„Wow, dude, it smells great!", Puck had to admit and took a deep breath.

„Yeah, Kurt made dinner for him and Blaine, and asked me, if we want to join them", Finn explained and followed Sam and Puck into the living room.

„But I expect you to leave us alone after about 10 minutes, Finn, you know that I only invited you to eat with me and Blaine, so that you won't have to make dinner yourself", Kurt said warningly and brought the bowl into the living room and put it on the desk.

„Wow, Kurt! That looks absolutely fantastic!", Sam said impressed and made Kurt blush.

„Wait until you eat it, Sam!" He laughed and went back into the kitchen.

Puck sat down on the sofa and waved to Finn, wanting him to sit down next to him.

„Dude, do you know if Kurt and this Blaine guy are together?", he asked curiously and perked up his eyebrows.

„Don't know, Kurt didn't tell me anything."

„What are you guys talking about?", Sam asked and sat down between the two boys.

„Nothing, dude", Puck said, stood up and went over to the fireplace to look at the photos standing there. Pictures of Finn and Kurt as children were there and also wedding photos from Burt and Carol.

Kurt brought more small bowls into the room and placed them on the table.

„You can sit down now", he said and made a welcoming gesture with his hands, smiling widely.

„Awesome!", Finn said and sat down at the end of the table. Puck and Sam sat down on each side of him, marveling at everything on the table.

„Kurt, why did you do all that? Everything looks so...professional like it made you stand in the kitchen for the whole day!", Sam said and sipped on his cola.

The bell door rang again.

„Perfect timing!", Kurt grinned, put the apron away and ran to the door. He opened it and started to smile immediately when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of the door – with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

„Hey, darling", Blaine said lovingly and stepped forward, hugging Kurt and placing a kiss on his cheek. „Sorry for my lateness! But I brought you some flowers, so that you don't are too angry at me."

Kurt took the flowers and took a peek over his shoulder, in the direction of the living room.

„Thanks, Blaine", he said easily and looked at the flowers.

„Everything alright, darling?", Blaine asked worried, put his hand under Kurt's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

Kurt nodded. „Yes, but...I'm sorry to ask you that, but can we pretend that we aren't a couple? I...Well I don't want them to know _now_, I don't know how they would react..."

Blaine stepped into the house and took off his jacket, handing it over to Kurt to put it away. „...who?"

„Finn invited Sam and Puck and they..."

„Hello, Blaine", Finn said as he went into the corridor. „Nice to see you again."

„Hey, Finn", Blaine answered and looked kind of confused. „I thought we are alo-"

„Come in, Blaine, and sit down on the table!", Kurt said quickly and pushed Blaine into the living room, almost making him falling over.

„Hello, Blaine", Sam and Puck said simultaneously and smiled at Blaine, who still looked confused.

„Hey, guys." Blaine looked over to Kurt and sat down next to Puck. Finn went back to his place and sat down as well.

Kurt went into the kitchen and fetched a tray with five small drinking glasses filled with a red liquid, smelling like it was something with cherry.

„Something to start...", he explained and handed one glass to everyone. Then he raised his own. „Thank you for coming over tonight and being a volunteer to try my meal. I hope I've done it right!"

„Cheers!", everyone answered and they emptied their glasses. Seconds later everyone was coughing and Blaine had to gasp for air.

„OH MY GOD, KURT! WHAT IS THAT?", he yelled and had to close his eyes to stop the upcoming tears.

Kurt blushed and coughed. „That's...something I found in the basement. Dad bought it and I thought it would taste good, but it obviously doesn't..."

„It's horrible!" Even Puck had to admit that.

„I'm sorry, guys, I really am! Well then, if you still want to eat, you can start now..." Kurt took the tray and brought it back into the kitchen, fetching some orange juice.

One minute later everyone was eating as fast as they could, the delicious taste of the potatoes being a magic cure for their throats.

„That. Is. Delicious. As. Hell!", Finn stated and stopped a second to swallow what was in his mouth.

„I second that", Sam said and grabbed another potatoe.

„Glad to hear that", Kurt mumbled and smiled.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and gave him one of his loving looks. Kurt blushed again and feared that Finn, Puck or Sam noticed that. That's why he warningly kicked Blaine softly under the table to make him stop. Blaine smiled at Kurt once again and looked back at his plate.

He hasn't seen Kurt for eight days now and wanted to be alone with him, so that he could tell him how much he loved him.

„Ten minutes are over, you know what you have to do", Kurt said to Finn.

„But...dude, I am not even finished!", Finn everything but shouted and gave Kurt a begging look. „Just...a few more minutes, okay?"

Kurt sighed and nodded slightly. „Alright."

Blaine was the first one whose plate was empty, so he leaned back and turned his head over to Kurt, so that he was able to look at his boyfriend. He had missed him so much.

Having an idea, he moved closer to the table and made sure that the other boys didn't notice his attempts. With a huge grin on his face, he took off his shoe and felt for Kurt's foot. He soon found it and placed his foot over Kurt's, wiggling his toes.

He looked over to Kurt to see his reaction, but – to Blaine's disappointment – he didn't do anything.

_Okay then, darling, I waited such a long time and I don't care about Finn and his friends knowing about us. Doesn't bother me if they get to know!_, he thought and wondered about his _new behaviour._

He slowly put his leg up and wandered with his foot up along Kurt's leg.

Suddenly Finn coughed and Blaine stopped, fearing the worst. But Finn just choked and drank something to make it better.

Blaine sighed with relief and went on with his foot. Smiling like a children with an evil plan, he starred innocently at his plate. His heart was racing and he can't remember when he was so excited like that before. He could feel Kurt's knee now and went ahead, moving his toes to Kurt's thigh.

_Seriously, Kurt, you can't pretend like there's nothing going on..._, Blaine wondered and turned his head a bit, but Kurt still didn't do anything. He was eating a potatoe and acted like nothing was going on.

Perking up one eyebrow and with a mischievously smile, Blaine decided to go further... His foot went up and his toes slided over Kurt's inner thigh.

Nothing. Sipping on his drink, Kurt seemed to feel nothing. He didn't even smile, not even a bit.

What Blaine didn't notice, is that Sam stopped eating and blushed. _What the fuck?_, he thought and blushed even more. Of course, the table was small and their legs are long enough to make their feet touch _unintentionally_, but what was going on now, was _on purpose_!

He looked over at Puck, but neither him nor Finn were the responsible ones, he had to admit, because they behaved like always. Kurt sat next to him, so – even though he would be overly agile – he physically couldn't be the one. So the only person left was...

Slightly starting to understand the situation, Blaine blushed as he drewthe conclusion. The reason why Kurt was acting like nothing was going on, _is that nothing was going on_...with him!

Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he could feel Sam's gaze.

_No! Oh my god, no, please don't let that be..._ He moved his head up to look over to Sam, who was also finished with his eating. His eyes were widely open and he sat still as if he was a statue.

Their eyes met. Sam gave Blaine an questioning look, whereupon Blaine qickly removed his foot from Sam's leg.

„Alright, I'm finished!", Finn said and put the fork on the plate. He stood up and smiled at Kurt. „We are leaving you two now alone." He winked at Kurt.

Puck took a last sip and stood up too.

Still in shock, Sam stood up and gave Blaine a last confused look, who was sinking ashamed into his chair.

After the three had left the room and went upstairs to try out Finn's new game, Kurt stopped eating. Only then he noticed that Blaine was quite and just starring out of the window.

„Blaine?", Kurt asked and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. „Is everything okay with you? Is it the meal? Did you not like it? Are you sick?"

After a while Blaine took a deep breath and turned to Kurt, looking ashamed.

„Darling, I'm sorry, but I thought it was you!"

„What-what do you mean, honey?"

Blaine was nearly crying, he didn't ever feel so horrible before. „My foot. I wanted to...tease you, but..."

Kurt frowned and took Blaine's hand into his. „You wanted to tease me...with your _foot_?" He laughed. „And why didn't you do it?"

„Well, I did..."

Kurt cocked his head. „Blaine, tell me what you _did_!"

„Sam! I thought his foot was yours! And because you didn't react, I thought I could go further and...went to your thigh. I think I've seen too many romantic comedies where they always do something like this! Don't blame me, I thought it would be fun to tease you, but then my foot was on Sam's inner thigh and ONLY THEN I noticed that it wasn't _your_ leg!" Blaine almost screamed and gestured wildly with his hands. He gave Kurt an apologizing look. „I'm soo sorry, babe, I didn't mean to..."

He was interrupted by Kurt's bursting laughter. „BLAINE!" Kurt almost fell to the ground. „Blaine, you are amazing!" He gasped for air and had tears of joy in his eyes. „Poor Sam! He surely is so confused now!"

„I am sure that he now thinks, I was _flirting_ with him. Aww Kurt, you can't imagine how ashamed I am!"

Kurt hugged Blaine, still laughing and caressing his boyfriend's back. „If you would feel better, when we tell them the truth, I am absolutely fine with that!" He didn't want Blaine to be upset.

„Oh yes, please, Kurt!" Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt, leaning forward to kiss him. „You are perfect!", he said and kissed him again, sure of the fact that he has the best boyfriend of the world.

„No, guys, seriously! Blaine was hitting on me! Stop laughing, I don't find it to be so funny! I mean...one more move and he would have touched m-" Sam stopped talking as someone knocked on the door.

„Come in!", Finn said and the door opened, Kurt and Blaine stepped into the room.

„Sorry for interrupting the game, but we have something to tell you", Kurt explained and stepped nearer to Blaine, putting his arm around him.

„I am sorry, Sam", Blaine said apologetic. „I thought your leg was Kur-„

„I FUCKING KNEW IT!", Puck shouted and pointed at Kurt and Blaine. „You guys are a couple!"

„Yes, we are." Kurt smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and caused the other boy to smile, too.

„That's awesome, Kurt! I'm happy for you!", Finn said and smiled at Kurt.

„Great for you!", Sam added and wondered how he could ever think that Blaine was hitting on him.

„I know!", Kurt replied and layed his head on Blaine's shoulder. „Okay, now that everything is clarified..." The two boys went backwards out of the room and closed the door.

Kurt and Blaine went back into the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. „I love you, Blaine!", Kurt said suddenly and kissed Blaine. „Is it weird that I'm jealous of a boy who was teased by the boy who thought that this boy was his boyfriend but in fact he was just a friend of his boyfriend's brother?"

Blaine laughed. „Absolutely not!", he stated and kissed Kurt. „I wish I could do that more often."

„We have enough time left, Blaine!"


End file.
